swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ThyPyrovirus/Leveling up
Hello, this guide is for all beginners and experts of SwordBurst 2. This guide aims to assist the player in levelling up quicker. There may be quicker but dangerous methods but these are what we suggest as being best. Floor 1 When you first start the same, Between level 1-5. It's easier to farm Crabs. On the beach to the right of spawn. They give a decent amount of Vel and EXP. After obtaining level 5 you should go buy a level five weapon. From level 5+. You can kill Bears. They are pretty good to get EXP for these low levels and you should be able to solo one with using Block and then full health. Fighting Bears In groups of 2-3 is advised for faster kill time and EXP rates. After obtaining level 10, You can enter the boss. After going through the rooms you will find Ruined Kobold Knights and Ruin Kobold Knights. You should do this only if you have a few people as they are quite hard for low levels starting the game. They give very good EXP though. Floor 2 After reaching level 15, The mobs located on Floor 2. Are all very good for getting EXP, It is advised you also fight them with a group as they deal lots of damage to players.' ' If you think you are strong enough, you could try rotating and killing the mobs in the boss room and kill the boss when it spawns. It is also advised that you stay in a group to quickly and easily gain EXP. This guide is still WIP, Please submit any extra XP methods in the comments and will update. Last known update: 6/11/17''' ''Floor 3'' Once you reach Floor 3, you can farm for EXP two ways. The first way is to head to the ice bridge that connects the mainland to the tower. Once there, lure all of the mobs to the fences and trap them on the side. Use a long-range weapon such as a rapier to hit them. This can also be done with the Ice Walkers in the boss room, though this is slightly riskier if you have a low defense. Lure all of the mobs and go to the "ice cliff" spot in the room. They will not be able to hurt you, and because of their tall hitbox size, you will be able to hit them. This is also efficient to farm Star Duster. Edited by: Laskreia - 5/11/17 Update: ''Floor 4''''' Once you reach Floor 4, you can farm for EXP three ways. It is recommended that you are grinding this level at 36 as the mobs hit hard and you want to deal the most damage with the highest level purchasable gear from the Advanced Shop. Firstly, you can join any rotation (if any) near the spawn where there are crocodiles. These crocodiles provide a good 60 exp and aren't a difficult enemy. You can hit them from behind their tail to avoid any damage from them, though beware as they have a tendency to ascend to heaven. info: They now have a tendency to fall from the sky and sink into the ground too, that's fun. Another way is to farm the mini-boss room which is located in a door to your left a while after crossing the bridge where the treehorses are. A recommended method is go in with a squad of other people with high level gear or using your shield a lot when confronting the mobs. Unfortunately there is not very much cover or leverage in the room. The third and final method of farming is to farm the boss room which is located at the very end of the forest path if you continue down the path instead of going left towards the mini-boss room. For the regular mobs you can use the same strategy as mentioned in the second method of farming or using the stairs since some of the mobs don't know how to climb stairs. In the boss room you can lure the mobs/boss to the gigantic stairs located on either side of the room. You can use those stairs to pimp slap the boss and the four other mobs from a safe height. Due to the bosses slow spawning time this is not a recommended grinding method for EXP though for those of you farming loot, my condolences. Edited by: Baitania (-Saitania-) - 11/5/17 Category:Information